Feliz dia de San Valentín
by loreandcayovolturi
Summary: One-shoot. Renesmee, cansada del rechazo de Alec, toma una decisión, si, ella sabe que era dificil, pero su corazón ya no podia soportarlo mas, asi que decide terminar su relación de años con Alec. Pero el no esta dispuesto de a perderla y hara que este dia de San Valentín sea inolvidable para los dos, pero especialmente para el amor de su existencia.


"**Feliz día de San Valentin"**

**Hola lindas! =) antes que nada quiero desearles un feliz dia de San Valentín o dia del amor y la amistad ;) y como un regalo por esta ocasión especial, les traigo este one-shoot que espero sea de su agrado hermosas.**

**Se que no puse una canción recomendada, y a pesar de que estuve buscando no encontré una canción que pudiera quedar con este one-shoot, asi que lo pensé y…dejare que ustedes eligan la canción que quieran lindas para poder leer este one-shoot =)**

**Sin mas que decir, disfrútenlo!**

3ra persona POV.

-¿Me amas?-pregunto por decima vez la chica en esta semana, con la esperanza de que finalmente pudiera escuchar lo que tanto deseaba.

-Si Renesmee-respondió simplemente con un toque de frialdad Alec.

Renesmee bajo la cabeza mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con hacerse presentes, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para retenerlas y hacer como si aquellas simples palabras no le hubieran dolido en lo mas mínimo. Alzo su mirada lentamente mirando al frente, viendo la solitaria carretera que llevaba a su apartamento, una pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a hacerse presente, lo que después de unos segundos se convirtió en una tormenta. Pero eso no detuvo a Alec de manejar a mas de la velocidad permitida, su mirada se encontraba fija en la carretera, no mostraba ninguna expresión, y aunque su mano derecha se encontraba entrelazada con la de Renesmee, en ningún momento le hizo una tierna caricia, ni siquiera se atrevió a verla.

Y eso a Renesmee le dolía, le hacia pensar que no la quería, que no tenia interés en ella, pero entonces, ¿Por qué le pregunto si quería ser su novia? ¿Por qué no le importo que fueran de diferentes clanes? ¿Por qué se sacrifico y dejo a los Vulturis por ella? Y aunque su corazón le decía que en verdad la quería, ella con el paso del tiempo, comenzaba a dudarlo. En todos estos años que han estado juntos, han sido muy escasas las veces que le ah dicho que la amaba, o que le dedicara tiernas caricias. Solamente lo hacia en aquellas veces que estaban en la intimidad, le susurraba al oído un suave te amo, besaba sus labios de manera tierna, y acariciaba su pálida piel tan suave, como si pudiera hacerle daño con un movimiento brusco.

Muchas veces ella le había pedido que vivieran juntos, las mismas que el se había negado rotundamente, diciendo que todavía no era el momento, o que era mejor estar así, los dos viviendo en casas separadas. Durante el camino a casa, Renesmee no se atrevió a voltear a ver a Alec, solo veía el extenso bosque y la lluvia caer, lo cual la llenaba de nostalgia y aun más cuando sus conversaciones terminaban así.

Esto que estaba a punto de decir ya lo había pensado antes, se había detenido a decirlo porque tenia la esperanza de que aquel frio Alec pudiera cambiar, pero había pasado tanto tiempo, que sus esperanzas poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, hasta quedar una desolada Renesmee, que, aunque no lo aparentaba frente a sus amigos, familiares, o hasta el mismo Alec, se sentía sola, sentía que nadie la amaba. Así que después de tragar saliva, se convenció, y si, se lo diría hoy mismo, porque ya no podía seguir así.

Alec apago el motor de su vehículo, y todo se quedo en silencio, el simplemente no quería hablar, solo quería verla a ella, aunque Renesmee no lo notara, pero la historia era diferente con Renesmee, ella no quería hablar porque no había ningún tema de conversación que pudiera lograr sacarle una sonrisa a Alec, nunca podían mantener una conversación que durara mas de cinco minutos, Alec solo respondía con un simple _si _o _no_. Los segundos pasaron y ella cada vez se convencía mas, se acomodo en el asiento del copiloto de modo que pudiera ver a Alec.

-Alec-su voz se escuchaba temerosa, las palabras no querían salir de su garganta, pero aun así lo hizo,-tenemos que hablar-lo vio fijamente a los ojos.

-Dime-respondió Alec sin más preámbulos.

-No podemos seguir así-Renesmee fue directo al grano,-no puedo seguir así- corrigió.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto el vampiro arrugando su frente a causa de la confusión.

-Tú…tú forma de ser Alec, de eso estoy hablando-respiro profundamente,-no puedo seguir con esa indiferencia con la que me tratas, todo el tiempo, todos los días. Pensé que podías cambiar, te di tiempo, pero…esta relación se esta deteriorando con tu comportamiento hacia mi Alec, yo-las lagrimas comenzaron a escapar,-yo no puedo mas. Quiero que esta relación se acabe, lo siento-termino de hablar.

Antes de que Alec pudiera decir algo, Renesmee salió rápidamente del vehículo y corrió hacia su apartamento sin importar la lluvia, abrió la puerta de la entrada y sin ver atrás la cerro a sus espaldas. Alec se quedo paralizado, no podía creer lo que hacia escuchado, todo había terminado entre Renesmee y el. Bajo su mirada mientras tragaba saliva, y después de unos segundos salió de aquel shock, encendió el motor su de vehículo y se dirigió hacia su casa.

Los días pasaron y aunque Renesmee se moría de ganas por llamarle o por ir a su casa y decirle que lo amaba y que no le importaba como era, que así lo aceptaba, no podía. Sin planearlo Alec le había hecho tanto daño a su corazón, con cada rechazo cuando quería abrazarlo fuerte, con pocas muestras de cariño. Y aunque sabia que nunca podría amar a otro hombre como ama a Alec, también sabia que si regresaba con el, su vida seria la misma, nada cambiaria, Alec nunca cambiaria.

-Tienes que olvidarlo-se ordeno ella misma frente al espejo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llanto, también porque no había dormido la noche anterior, sin duda alguna tenia un muy mal aspecto.

Y con Alec no era diferente, sentía un gran vacio en su muerto corazón, sin duda alguna, ella era la razón por la cual el se sentía vivo, por la cual esperaba el nuevo día con la ilusión de volverla a ver, de sentir su calidez, su frágil cuerpo junto al de Alec.

-Soy un idiota-susurro al darse cuenta del error que había cometido todo este tiempo. Le había hecho la vida infeliz a Renesmee, y por supuesto, ella se canso por tantos rechazos por parte de el. Pero no quería perderla, quería hacer algo para demostrarle que en verdad la ama, que no quería vivir sin Renesmee, quería hacer algo que le demostrara que ella era su razón de vivir.

Y supo como y cuando hacerlo, Renesmee trabajaba todos en las mañanas y regresaba a su casa hasta el anochecer, así que tenia todo el día para la gran sorpresa que le tenia este día, y si, se tardo horas, pero valió la pena cuando vio terminado su proyecto, sonrió con satisfacción.

Cuando la tarde llego, Renesmee llego finalmente a su casa después de un difícil día en la oficina, con pasos lentos llego hasta la puerta de su apartamento, pero la voz de su amiga la hizo voltear.

-Renesmee, ven-la llamo con una gran sonrisa, y aunque el cansancio vencía a Renesmee, complació a su amiga y se dirigió hacia su apartamento,-no me preguntes para que-jalo a Renesmee de un brazo haciendo que entrara para después cerrar la puerta,-solo ponte esto-le mostro un hermoso vestido rojo.

-Amiga, lo siento, estoy muerta de cansancio como para ponerme esto-señalo el vestido.

Pero su amiga no se rindió tan fácil, no hasta que se puso el vestido y la maquillo y peino. Después de eso, la jalo hasta la puerta de su apartamento.

-Ahora….ábrela-susurro su amiga en el oído de Renesmee.

-Es mi casa-respondió Renesmee con sarcasmo.

-Puedes encontrarte con una agradable sorpresa-

La curiosidad comenzó a invadir a Renesmee, ¿de que se trataba todo esto? Lentamente abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con la sala iluminada por docenas de velas rojas, Renesmee sonrió abiertamente, y se adentro, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había miles de pétalos de rosas, las cuales hacían un camino hasta las escaleras para subir la segunda planta. Emocionada la chica subió despacio, aun así sus tacones hacían eco en el apartamento, pegadas en la pared, Renesmee se encontró con unas flechas de papel color rojo, las cuales la guiaban hasta su habitación, con un poco de nervios finalmente se decidió a abrir la puerta, ¡y vaya sorpresa!

-Alec-dijo confundida,-¿Qué haces aquí?-

El chico se encontraba nervioso también, aunque no se le notaba, sabia disimularlo muy bien, no sabia como decirle cuanto la amaba, lo idiota que había sido al dejarla ir. Solo trago saliva y se acerco a ella, para tomar sus delicadas manos.

-Fui un idiota-comenzó,-no te supe valorar hasta el día que te fuiste decidida a alejarte de mi vida. Pero, sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido, simplemente no puedo seguir sin ti Renesmee, se que nunca te demostré cuanto de necesito, que nunca te hice sentir especial, se que eh sido frio y duro contigo-apretó sus manos solo un poco,-pero por dentro….admiraba tu belleza, nunca me perdía ningún gesto tuyo, admiro tus imperfecciones, tu forma de ser-

Eso hizo que una lagrima comenzara a recorrer el rostro de la chica, otro par siguieron. Y no se pudo contener, los sollozos comenzaron a escucharse por toda la habitación y no había manera de que pudiera retenerlos, era tanta su felicidad, finalmente Alec le estaba demostrando que la necesita, y en ese inesperado momento, Renesmee recibió lo que había esperado escuchar durante tanto tiempo.

-Mi amor…te amo-se escucho hermoso en los labios de Alec,-y no quiero perderme ninguna mueca de tu rostro, no quiero perder un segundo mas lejos de ti, quiero esta así-pego su frente con la de Renesmee,-contigo…siempre-

Alec en verdad la amaba, y cuando Renesmee no podía mantener una conversación con Alec era porque el se encontraba muy ocupado admirando su belleza, viendo detenidamente que nuevo gesto había hecho para poder memorizarlo. Cuando entrelazaban sus manos y el no la acariciaba, era porque le encantaba la calidez que su cuerpo desprendía, lo hacia sentir vivo, lo llevaba hasta las nubes. Y ni siquiera en la noche Renesmee se salvaba de ser admirada por aquel vampiro, porque cuando ella dormía, Alec cuidaba de ella, la escuchaba hablar y se guardaba aquellas conversaciones en las que nunca faltaba su nombre. La amaba demasiado, y ahora quería remediar aquel error, haciéndola feliz todos los días, diciéndole que la amaba cada momento que pudiera hacerlo….quería estar con ella por siempre, quería tener su felices por siempre con Renesmee, con la única chica que ah podido robarle su corazón y meterse en su alma con planes de quedarse ahí por toda la eternidad, y Alec no tenia la menor intención de sacarla o de arrancar esos sentimientos de su alma, porque eso era algo vital para el.

En un movimiento involuntario Renesmee hizo un dulce gesto lo cual causo que Alec riera de manera tierna.

-¿De que te ríes?-pregunto divertida la chica mientras rodeaba el cuello de Alec con las manos.

-Es que…soy esas pequeñas cosas las que hacen que cada día te ame mas-

-¿Ah si?-pregunto divertida la chica mientras volteaba hacia su cama para encontrarse con miles de pétalos de rosas, las cuales formaban un corazón,-es hermoso-susurro con admiración la chica.

-Feliz día de San Valentín-susurro Alec en su oído.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Renesmee, sintió el aire en su espalda, para después sentir los suaves pétalos, los cuales algunos volaron hasta su rostro, la chica sonrió llena de felicidad….el día de San Valentín fue el día perfecto para una reconciliación como esta.

**¿Qué les pareció este one-shoot lindas? =)**

**Me gustaría saber su opinión, mandándome un review! Ya saben que me encanta leer sus reviews y me alegran demasiado el dia =)**

**Espero que pasen un dia de San Valentin especial y muy lindo =) con sus seres queridos o con esa persona especial.**

**Cuidense mucho, gracias por su tiempo de leer este one-shoot hermosas!**

**Besos!**


End file.
